Nothing Without You
by liraprince
Summary: it's boyxboy Lai Guanlin!seme Bae Jinyoung! uke Kang Daniel! seme Park Jihoon! uke "Guanlin itu menyebalkan! Bodoh! Idiot!" -Bjy - pandeep or nieldeep?
1. Jeden

**Jeden**

 ** _"Tak kusangka, kau nyaman juga jika aku jadikan bantal guling bernyawa. Ah, selamat tidur.." –Lgl._**

Knock..

Knock..

Keheningan malam pecah saat itu juga karena sosok makhluk imut dengan tidak sabarannya terus mengetuk pintu, entah itu pintu rumah siapa.

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

"Cepatlah.. Kumohon," pemuda imut itu menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri seperti sedang was was akan sesuatu hal.

Merasa kesal karena ketukannya tidak digubris sang pemilik rumah. Kini si imut memilih mengetuk pintu itu dengan lebih kuat.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Jelas saja bukan?

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan pasti pemilik rumah itu juga sudah berada di alam mimpinya.

"Aish, malam-malam begini siapa yang bertamu, hah?"

Ia terbangun lalu menyelimuti dirinya kembali tidak berniat membuka pintu.

Benar saja, sang pemilik rumah ternyata memang sedang berada di alam mimpinya beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum—

Bugh!

Bugh!

Masih tidak menyerah ternyata.

Sekarang bukan mengetuk, tapi menggebrak cukup kencang.

"Iya-iya aku keluar! Dasar orang keras kepala, kerasnya melebihi pintu yang dia ketuk.."

Suara sang pemilik rumah disertai langkah kaki malas berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang terus saja menimbulkan bunyi yang mengganggu.

Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan menggunakan satu tangan. Satu tangannya lagi mengucek matanya dan mengusap wajahnya untuk mengusir kantuk.

Sesekali menguap tidak menghilangkan ketampanannya yang permanen itu.

Sosok pemuda imut yang sedaritadi diluar dengan menggenakan baju tidurnya bernapas lega saat pintu dibuka oleh pemuda jangkung yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia lalu berhambur masuk terburu-buru ke dalam rumah tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

Bruk!

Pemuda imut itu dengan cepat menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya lalu bersandar di pintu yang telah tertutup itu.

"Haahh.. Hah.. Aku hampir saja mati karena menunggumu membuka pintu, Guan!" teriak pemuda manis itu kepada sosok mengantuk yang di panggilnya dengan sebutan Guan itu.

"Huh? Bae?" sepertinya si Guan ini baru sadar yang masuk ke rumahnya adalah Bae Jinyoung, kakak kelas sekaligus tetangganya.

"Bangun dasar bodoh! Buka matamu!" Bae Jinyoung lagi-lagi meneriaki adik tingkatnya yang bernama lengkap Lai Guanlin itu.

Jinyoung terus menetralkan napasnya dan menengok kesana kemari entah apa sebabnya.

"Kau kenapa, Bae? Tidak biasanya kau datang ke rumahku? Kau habis olahraga malam, ya?" tebak Guanlin asal, alhasil Jinyoung kembali meneriakinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Siapa yang olahraga malam?!" wajah kesal Bae Jinyoung benar-benar lucu sekarang.

"Tenang dulu, tenang! Sudah membangunkanku, memarahiku pula! Sudahlah, sekarang kau duduk dulu aku akan mengambil minum," Guanlin menyiapkan kursi setelah itu ia berjalan pelan mengambil air putih untuk Jinyoung.

Seraya menunggu Guanlin mengambil minum, Jinyoung memposisikan diri duduk di kursi. Lalu bermonolog,

"Itu terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan halusinasi.."

Setelah itu, Guanlin datang dengan sebuah gelas penuh berisi air putih.

"Ini min—" belum selesai Guanlin berbicara untuk mempersilahkan, Bae Jinyoung langsung merebut gelas itu lalu meminumnya hingga habis.

"Hah.. Hah.."

Lagi-lagi si mungil menetralkan napasnya yang tidak karuan itu. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Bae, pelan-pelan! Nanti kau tersedak!" nada suara Guanlin sedikit khawatir.

Disisi lain, Guanlin masih heran dengan perilaku kakak kelasnya yang tidak biasa itu.

"Aturlah napasmu dulu. Aku heran, ada apa sebenarnya malam-malam begini?" lanjut Guanlin yang dilanda perasaan penasaran.

Guanlin menguap sesekali, ia tampaknya masih tidak merelakan tidur indahnya di malam ini. Sambil mengucek mata beberapa kali, ia tetap berusaha fokus memperhatikan Jinyoung yang masih terlihat mengherankan.

Jinyoung mengatur napas sesuai perintah Guanlin beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia mengambil napas panjang kemudian berucap,

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu.." si mungil nan manis ini menatap Guanlin sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tidak masalah, ayo ceritakan ada apa," Guanlin tersenyum walau masih sulit menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Tapi aku tidak ada pilihan lain, aku benar benar ketakutan. Tadi selesai bekerja aku langsung tertidur mungkin karena terlalu lelah,"

Jeda beberapa detik, ia mengambil napas. Guanlin memperhatikan disela-sela rasa kantuknya.

"Tiba tiba aku merasa ada yang mencekik leherku, rasanya benar benar nyata. Jadi aku terbangun-"

"Ada yang mencekikmu? Siapa yang mencekikmu? Kau takut pada hantu?" tanya Guanlin bertubi-tubi.

Kali ini si manis menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Jika saja Guanlin tidak sedikit mengantuk, maka ia akan melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan sekarang. Sayangnya dia tidak terlalu fokus.

"A-aku bukannya penakut, hanya saja.." lanjut Jinyoung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas. Malu mungkin?

"Aku sudah berusaha berpikir rasional. Aku terbangun karena cekikannya benar benar membuatku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku sudah mencoba tidur lagi tapi seperti ada yang meniup telingaku.."

Guanlin terdiam sejenak mendengar lontaran pelan Jinyoung yang sekarang sedang meremas ujung bajunya mengingat kejadian yang terjadi padanya.

"Mungkin itu hanya pengaruh dari rasa takutmu.." ujar Guanlin mencoba berpikir positif.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sering merasa ada yang mengganggu tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi kali ini benar benar membuatku takut.."

Jinyoung menatap wajah Guanlin yang sedang serius mendengarkan ceritanya

"Jadi kau mau apa sekarang?" tanya Guanlin pelan.

"Jadi.. Kau mau kan tidur denganku– ah maksudku temani aku tidur.. bukan bukan, biarkan aku menginap dirumahmu.."

Jinyoung menunduk kemudian meruntuki diri sendiri karena kebodohannya yang mengucapkan hal ambigu seperti tadi. Wajahnya memerah malu, berharap Guanlin cukup mengantuk untuk tidak mencerna kata-katanya barusan.

Guanlin menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan orang mengantuk lalu berucap,

"Ah- Sudah kuduga. Baiklah kau bisa menginap di rumahku. Tapi ingat, bayaran satu juta won!"

Jinyoung lagi-lagi meneriakinya, "Aku serius bodoh!"

"Haha baiklah-baiklah, ayo sekarang sudah malam. Aku benar-benar mengantuk,"

Guanlin berjalan menuntun Jinyoung yang mengekor di belakangnya. Berjalan pelan menuju kamar Guanlin di lantai dua.

"Ayo tidur! Aku di atas kasur, dan kau di bawah," ucap Guanlin setelah sampai di kamarnya sambil melemparkan satu bantal kepada Jinyoung yang masih membeku di ambang pintu kamar Guanlin.

Ia tidak percaya, adik kelasnya setega ini.

Jinyoung menangkap bantal yang di lempar Guanlin lalu menatap adik kelas kurang ajarnya yang kini sedang berbaring dengan nyaman di kasurnya.

Jinyoung mendengus kesal sambil memeluk bantal karena Guanlin terus saja menyebalkan.

"Sudah, sana tidur," ujar Guanlin sambil menguap. Benar-benar mengantuk sepertinya.

Jinyoung melirik Guanlin yang terus menguap lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai yang tanpa alas apapun.

"Tidur katanya?"

Jinyoung memasang wajah datar

"Tidurlah Baejin-ah, jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh terus!" lagi-lagi suara menyebalkan seorang Lai Guanlin.

Jinyoung terlihat masih berdiri berpikir akan tidur dilantai itu atau tidak lalu ia melirik Guanlin yang sudah hampir terlelap.

"Idiot ini benar benar.."

Keputusan yang sangat berat sepertinya. Ia menghela napas berat,

"Apa boleh buat."

Jinyoung benar-benar akan tidur di lantai yang dingin karena ulah sang adik kelas. Ia menyimpan bantal di lantai lalu tidur di lantai tanpa alas apapun.

Hening.

Mereka berdua sudah memasuki alam mimpi masing-masing. Jinyoung yang sekarang tertidur dilantai mulai tidak nyaman. Mungkin mulai merasa kedinginan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Jinyoung terbangun karena tidak tahan akhirnya ia dengan setengah sadar naik ke kasur Guanlin yang nyaman itu.

Jinyoung memeluk pinggang Guanlin dari samping. Pasti refleks karena kedinginan.

"Uhm.. Hangat-" Jinyoung tidak sadar mengeluarkan suaranya lalu tertidur di samping Guanlin dengan tenang.

Tidak selang beberapa lama, Guanlin merubah posisi tanpa disadari menjadi saling berhadapan dengan Jinyoung.

Sepertinya refleks membalas pelukkan Jinyoung yang lagi-lagi tanpa disadari.

Jinyoung yang masih tertidur masih tidak puas dengan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sekarang. Ia masih kedinginan dan bergerak kecil mencari kehangatan lain.

Guanlin merasakan pergerakan kecil dari pemuda manis yang berada di pelukannya sekarang.

Guanlin mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan karena terganggu.

"Aish, ada ap—" seketika Guanlin langsung terkejut melihat siapa yang dia peluk.

Ia melepaskan pelukan dipinggang Jinyoung pelan dan membiarkan pemuda mungil itu tertidur pulas sambil memeluk tubuh atletisnya.

"B-Baejin?" Guanlin terlihat sadar sepenuhnya sekarang.

Ia diam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu,

"...jangan bilang kalau kau menuruti perkataanku ketika aku sedang mengantuk. Apa sebelum ini dia tertidur di lantai? Aish lidahku ini memang keparat!"

Guanlin langsung menyesali ucapannya sebelum tidur tadi. Ia kemudian beralih melirik Jinyoung yang tampak masih kedinginan. Buru-buru ia menarik selimut pelan-pelan untuk menyelimuti Jinyoung saja. Guanlin menyelimutinya hingga ke dagu.

Akhirnya Jinyoungpun mulai bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dengan nafas yang teratur setelah diselimuti oleh Guanlin.

"Hm, sepertinya Baejin memang tidur di lantai." Guanlin sepertinya hobi bermonolog sekarang.

Guanlin lagi-lagi memperhatikan Jinyoung, tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar.

"Hey, kau terlihat sangat damai ketika tidur. Tapi, kau kembali menjadi galak jika sudah bangun." benarkan? Guanlin hobi bermonolog.

Perubahan raut wajah Guanlin yang tadinya senyum lebar sekarang menjadi menyeringai jahat.

Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel yang berada di bawah bantalnya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan bocah itu?

Ia seperti sedang memposisikan ponsel seperti ingin mengambil gambar. Guanlin memposisikan kameranya di depan wajahnya dan wajah Jinyoungyang tengah terlelap.

"Lai Guanlin tampaaan!" oke, dia terlalu percaya diri.

Tapi memang tampan, sih.

Guanlin berpose V sign, dan

Cekrek!

Satu foto baru kini tersimpan di memori ponsel Lai Guanlin. Ia tersenyum puas ketika melihat hasil fotonya itu.

"Wah, bagus! Hahaha, ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan bagiku. Kalau perlu, aku akan mencetak foto ini dengan ukuran sebesar karton lalu menempelkannya ke mading sekolah dengan bangga. Hahah—"

Jeda sejenak.

"...tapi kalau kupikir lagi, melakukan hal itu seperti bunuh diri. Hah sudahlah, aku memang selalu pintar seperti biasanya."

Guanlin semakin menjadi-jadi. Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya dia bermonolog seperti orang idiot.

Guanlin kembali meletakkan ponsel ke bawah bantalnya lalu kembali memeluk Jinyoung.

Ah, ini bukan tidak sadar lagi. Ini benar-benar dilakukannya secara sadar. Ia lalu menaruh dagu ke atas kepala Jinyoung dan tersenyum kecil.

Sepertinya nyaman sekali ya?

"Tak kusangka, kau nyaman juga jika aku jadikan bantal guling bernyawa. Ah, selamat tidur.."

Guanlin yang sudah menyelesaikan scene bermonolognya-pun akhirnya memejamkan matanya lagi.

Ia sesekali mendusalkan dagunya ke ubun-ubun milik Jinyoung yang masih betah di alam mimpinya.

Sebenarnya mimpi apa Jinyoung ini? Ada yang ingin tau?

Lupakan tentang mimpi apa Jinyoung sekarang. Guanlin akhirnya mulai kembali tertidur.

 **TBC**

 **Heyyyaaaa~**

 **ADA YANG BACA GA SIH?!**

 **ADA GA?!**

 **LANJUT? YAY OR NAY?**

 **~T_T~**


	2. Dvê

**_"Berangkat dengan kondisi berpegangan tangan seperti ini, huh?" –Lgl._**

 ** _"Tentu saja!" –Bjy._**

 ** _Jeda beberapa detik._**

 ** _"A-APAA?!"_**

 ** _"Maksudku tentu saja tidak bodoh!" –Bjy._**

 ** _ヽ()/_**

[06:22 KST]

Kedua makhluk itu masih terlelap dengan berpelukan satu sama lain. Saling menghangatkan diri dan membagi kehangatan untuk mereka masing-masing.

Nyaman sekali.

Hangat dan tenang.

Tapi sayangnya, sang surya benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak menyinari bumi sehingga satu sosok yang masih bergelut di kasur kini mulai terusik.

Sosok mungil, Bae Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya setengah tersadar. Ia mendapati dada kekar nan atletis tepat di depan wajahnya.

Memang belum sadar sepenuhnya ya?

Kepala kecil itu mendongak, menatap wajah tidur seorang Guanlin yang sangat lelap dengan lengan melingkar di pinggang ramping milik si mungil.

"Uh- Guanlin ya.." Jinyoung bergumam ketika melihat wajah Guanlin yang masih tidur di depannya.

Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

Mengumpul nyawa yang entah berceceran dimana.

1

2

3

"A-APAA?!" pekikan pertama Bae Jinyoung hari ini.

Ia tampak baru sadar sepenuhnya. Jinyoung yang terkejut dengan wajah memanas itu langsung mendorong tubuh Guanlin sekuat tenaga hingga terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tidak elitnya.

Jinyoung lalu duduk di atas kasur dan melihat sekeliling mungkin dia masih mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

"Ah- iya, aku menginap di rumah Guanlin" monolognya.

"Akh! Punggung indahku." Jinyoung melirik Guanlin yang mulai terusik dari tidurnya karena dorongan maut Bae Jinyoung di pagi hari.

"Kau sudah bangun Baejin-ah?" suara rendah nan seksi khas orang baru bangun tidur terngiang di telinga Jinyoung.

Suara Guanlin saat baru bangun tidur itu benar-benar seksi di benaknya. Tiba tiba wajah Jinyoung semakin memanas, memunculkan semburat merah samar di pipi sedikit berisinya itu.

Menggemaskan.

"I-iya.. A-aku harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih mengijinkanku menginap" dengan buru buru, Jinyoung berdiri. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan rasa malu yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Tinggal bersamaku sampai kita beruban pun tidak masalah. Hoaaaahmm.." jawab Guanlin lalu menguap sambil menggaruk punggungnya.

Sementara Guanlin menggeliat kecil membetulkan kelenturan punggungnya kemudian meregangkan persendian lalu berdiri.

Kalian pikir dia akan mandi?

Tidak.

Guanlin kembali naik ke atas kasur lalu berbaring malas-malasan.

"Uhm.. Sampai ketemu di sekolah" lanjutnya pelan lalu berjalan keluar kamar Guanlin.

"Hoaahm.. Tumben kau mau bertemu denganku di sekolah.. Biasanya kau selalu menghindariku hoaaahm.." Guanlin terus menguap mulutnya seperti ikan yang di bawa ke daratan.

Jinyoung tidak begitu peduli dengan perkataan Guanlin langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar Guanlin. Meninggalkan rumah yang sempat ia buat gaduh semalam.

"Baejin-ah.. Baejin-ah..?" teriak Guanlin yang masih tidak tau kalau dia ditinggalkan si manis.

"Bae? Kau ada di mana? Bukannya semalam kau memelukku? Baejin-ah!" Guanlin duduk kemudian bangkin mencari sosok yang ia panggil berkali-kali di setiap sisi rumahnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lalu mulai sadar sepenuhnya.

"Dia sudah pergi rupanya. Tapi, kenapa aku merinding ya? Apa yang aku peluk kemarin adalah.. Hiii~" hobi bermonolognya sejak semalam semakin meningkat, ya?

Guanlin dengan buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah.

Disisi lain, seorang Bae Jinyoung sudah sampai di rumah yang menjadi mimpi buruknya semalam.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya pelan.

Tidak terkunci?

Dia benar-benar panik semalam tanpa ingat untuk mengunci rumahnya.

Saat pintu rumahnya terbuka sempurna, raut wajah si manis berubah, ia terkejut melihat isi rumah berantakan.

"Apa apaan?!" pekikan keduanya hari ini.

Jinyoung menoleh ke kanan kiri melihat seluruh isi rumahnya yang benar-benar berantakan. Baju yang berceceran dimana-mana, meja dan kursi tidak berada di tempatnya.

Sofa ruang tamu saja sampai terbalik!

Jinyoung berpikir kalau semalam ada yang merampok rumahnya karena kebodohannya tidak mengunci pintu.

Ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya mencari tabungan yang selama ini ia kumpulkan untuk kuliahnya nanti.

Bae Jinyoung adalah anak yang mandiri, ia tinggal sendiri di rumah peninggalan kakeknya di Seoul. Walaupun beraksen rumah jaman dulu, tetap saja nyaman.

Kedua orang tuanya ada di Busan. Dia juga memiliki seorang Hyung yang bekerja disana. Mereka mengunjungi Jinyoung jika ada waktu.

Guanlin juga sama, dia tinggal sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya ada di Taiwan. Dia orang Taiwan yang merantau sepertinya. Tapi Guanlin sudah lama di Seoul jadi dia sudah terbiasa tinggal disini.

Kembali pada Jinyoung yang sedang menghela napas lega melihat tabungannya masih ada.

"Sepertinya ada yang masuk tadi malam. Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang hilang?"

"Pencuri? Tapi kalau pencuri pasti ada yang hilang.."

Akhirnya Jinyoung memutuskan untuk mengecek setiap ruangan di rumahnya tapi tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang hilang.

Disana hanya berantakan.

Benar-benar kapal pecah. Peralatan dapur-pun ikut berceceran dimana-mana.

Apa ada gempa semalam?

Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan melirik jam yang bertenger rapi di dinding ruang tengahnya sekilas.

"Sial! Aku terlambat.." umpatnya lalu berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ia mandi dengan buru buru tanpa sempat membereskan isi rumahnya yang benar-benar berantakan.

Ini mungkin mandi tercepat Jinyoung yang pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya.

Dia sedang memakai seragam dengan cepat.

"Baejin-aaah! Ayo kita berangkaat!"

Suara berat khas yang hampir setiap hari Jinyoung dengar.

Dengan buru-buru sampai-sampai Jinyoung menginjak entah apalah itu yang berceceran di lantai rumahnya. Ia berlari keluar rumah.

"Guanlin-ah.. Sebaiknya kau masuk ke rumahku sebentar saja!"

"Apa? Ke rumahmu? Tun—"

Tanpa perlu menunggu sang tampan memberi respon, Jinyoung menarik tangan kekar Guanlin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ia lalu melihat ekspresi terkejut Guanlin melihat isi rumahnya berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Bahkan lebih parah!

"Whoaaaaa, amaziiiing..." pekik Guanlin tidak percaya.

"Seorang Baejin yang terkenal rapi ternyata bisa membuat rumahnya berantakkan seperti ini ya. Kau mau pamer padaku? Atau, mau adu berantakkan rumah?" lanjut Guanlin yang dihadiahi cubitan di perut oleh Jinyoung.

"Yak sakit! Aduuuh perut kekarku..." Guanlin mengusapi perutnya sendiri kesakitan.

Jinyoung menatapnya sekilas lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan pernah bercanda di saat aku serius, Guanlin-ah! Dasar bocah idiot!"

"Eheheh, mianhae."

Guanlin hanya terkekeh sekilas dan mulai memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Ku pikir ada yang masuk semalam.." ujar Jinyoung sambil memasang dasi.

"Tapi tidak ada yang hilang, menurutmu siapa yang melakukan ini?" lanjutnya.

"Yang melakukan ini, mungkin orang yang semalam mencekikmu. Aku penasaran," nada suara Guanlin kini menjadi serius.

Guanlin akhirnya masuk tanpa permisi ke lantai atas untuk memeriksanya.

Entah memeriksa apa.

"Hey!" teriak Jinyoung saat Guanlin berjalan memasuki lantai dua dengan seenaknya. Ia mengikuti Guanlin dari belakang.

"Yaa! Aku belum mengijinkanmu masuk. Jangan masuk seenaknya dasar bodoh!" lagi-lagi Jinyoung emosi karena sikap Guanlin yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Jinyoung terus berjalan mengikuti Guanlin ke lantai atas sambil mengoceh di belakangnya.

 **Bugh!**

Bagian depan Jinyoung bertabrakan dengan punggung atletis Guanlin yang tiba tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Ya Guanlin bodoh! Kenapa kau berhenti tiba tiba?!" pekik Jinyoung untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Si manis terus mengoceh sambil mengusap kepalanya yang habis terbentur di punggung Guanlin.

"Ruangan apa ini?" Guanlin menoleh menghadap kebelakang mencari sosok Jinyoung yang masih mengumpat tidak jelas.

Guanlin menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"Itu ruangan mendiang kakekku–"

Jinyoung belum selesai menjelaskan tiba tiba Guanlin dengan entengnya memegang gagang pintu ruangan itu.

"Tidakk! Jangan dibuka!" Jinyoung mencegat Guanlin, ia menepis tangan kekar yang memegang gagang pintu itu.

"Aish, kenapa?" tanya Guanlin sambil mengusap punggung tangannya.

"Ayahku melarang untuk membuka pintunya.. " lanjut Jinyoung.

Guanlin memutar bola matanya,

"Larangan itu kan untukmu, bukan untukku."

Tampaknya si jangkung itu bersikeras untuk membukanya karena penasaran sekali.

Setelah itu, Jinyoung menarik Guanlin untuk turun ke bawah tanpa peduli ucapan sosok yang ditarik.

"Yak, aku harus tahu ruangan itu, apakah berantakkan juga atau tidak! Ish,"

Guanlin penasaran dengan ruangan itu.

"Kita sudah terlambat, pulang sekolah kau harus membantuku membereskan rumahku."

Jinyoung menyambar tasnya yang ada di sofa dan masih menarik tangan Guanlin kuat sampai keluar dari rumahnya.

Jinyoung mengunci pintu.

"Ayo berangkat."

"Berangkat dengan kondisi berpegangan tangan seperti ini, huh?" tanya Guanlin heran.

Sepertinya Jinyoung tidak sadar kalau dirinya masih memegang tangan Guanlin.

"Tentu saja!" teriak Jinyoung.

Jeda beberapa detik.

"A-APAA?!" pekik Jinyoung yang keempat kalinya hari ini.

"Maksudku tentu saja tidak bodoh!" Jinyoung yang menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya langsung melepaskan tangan Guanlin.

"Yak yak yak, kau kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya!"

Wajah si manis memanas karena malu.

Lucunya.

Jinyoung yang masih memanas dengan wajah memerah jalan cepat meninggalkan Guanlin yang mematung.

Jinyoung mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi si jangkung.

"Sial sial sial-" Jinyoung meruntuki diri sendiri lalu menangkup kedua pipinya setelah itu menggelengkan kepala cepat.

Menggemaskan.

"Ya! Bae! Tunggu aku!" suara teriakan Guanlin terus membuat si manis mempercepat langkahnya.

Tapi dia kelelahan.

"Aish langkahmu ini cepat sekali, seperti atlet jalan cepat saja."

Guanlin terus mengejar si mungil yang masih berada di depannya.

Akhirnya Bae Jinyoung yang berusaha menutupi wajah memerahnya yang manis itu menyerah.

Ia memperlambat langkahnya dan membiarkan Guanlin berjalan disampingnya.

"Akhirnya," Guanlin menghela napas lega lalu berjalan di samping Jinyoung yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jinyoung-ah, sebenarnya ruangan itu ruangan apa? Jangan-jangan di dalamnya ada orang yang menyebabkan rumahmu berantakkan. Dan kenapa harus dilarang untuk dibuka? Kalau tidak boleh dibuka kenapa harus dibuat? Kau ini, sudah tahu angker tapi kenapa ditempati?"

Kini tangan Guanlin merangkul Jinyoung yang sedari tadi hanya bungkam.

"Kau bisa menginap lagi di rumahku. Atau kalau perlu, aku yang menemanimu di rumahmu." Guanlin menoleh sambil tersenyum manis menatap Jinyoung dari samping.

Guanlin terus melanjutkan langkah sambil tetap merangkul Jinyoung.

 **TBC**

 **Yahh sepi :"v**

 **Gausah lanjut ajalah ya :"v**

 **Review juseyo ~T_T~**

 **Krisar dibolehkan, jangan jadi sider TT**


	3. Tři

**_"Tubuhku bagus. Tapi kenapa Jinyoung tidak suka? Ah, si galak itu memiliki rasa gengsi yang tinggi." –Lgl._**

 **ヽ()ﾉ**

"Aku bukan penakut! Kurasa itu tidak perlu.."

Kali ini Jinyoung berbicara ragu ragu, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menolak Guanlin untuk menginap di rumahnya.

Tidak terasa sekarang kaki mereka sudah menginjak wilayah sekolah. Si mungil menyadari Guanlin masih merangkulnya langsung melepas rangkulan itu dengan kasar.

Takut ada yang melihat mungkin?

Ia juga sedikit memberi jarak.

"Aku ke kelas duluan.."

Jinyoung berjalan cepat mendahului Guanlin lagi. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya yang memang berbeda arah dengan kelas si tiang berjalan itu.

Jinyoung merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya, ia mempercepat jalannya tetapi masih ada sosok itu di belakangnya. Ia akhirnya berbalik menoleh ke belakang.

"Halo~" sosok itu adalah Guanlin yang sekarang melambaikan tangan karena ketahuan mengikuti Jinyoung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu bodoh?! Kelasmu di arah sana!"

Jinyoung menunjuk kearah kelas Guanlin yang berbeda jalur dengannya setelah itu si manis menepuk keningnya frustasi.

"Makhluk itu benar benar idiot." gumamnya sambil mendengus kesal.

Guanlin terkekeh mendengar tetangganya itu terus merasa kesal karena dirinya.

"Dasar Bae Jinyoung galak. Menjadi idiot seperti ini lebih menyenangkan tahu!"

Tiba-tiba Guanlin berjalan mendekati Jinyoung yang masih mematung di posisinya. Ia langsung mengunci leher si mungil dengan lengannya.

"Yak! Lai bodoh!"

Jinyoung meremas lengan Guanlin yang mengunci lehernya dari belakang. Sesekali ia juga menginjak kaki si jangkung berharap agar dilepaskan sesegera mungkin.

Jinyoung terus meronta meminta dilepaskan tapi Guanlin tak memberi kesempatan.

"Hahahah, coba saja lepas, aku lebih kuat darimu, hahahah!"

Guanlin sang adik kelas kurang ajar itu benar-benar membuat Jinyoung sang senior frustasi tidak bisa bergerak

"Ekhem."

Suara deheman nan berat yang entah siapa pemilik suara itu terdengar. Membuat dua sejoli yang entah sedang apa itu refleks menoleh ke sumber suara

Rupanya Guru olahraga, Pak Jungkook. Guru yang akan mengajar di kelas Guanlin pagi ini.

Sadar posisi, Guanlin segera melepaskan kuncian siku pada leher Jinyoung.

"Kau membully Bae Jinyoung, Tuan Lai? Dia anak pintar di sekolah ini, kenapa kau membully-nya?"

"Karena dia tetanggaku, Ssaem."

Jawaban macam apa itu?

Guanlin meneguk ludah.

Pak Jungkook menghampiri Jinyoung yang sedang mengusap lehernya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Bae Jinyoung?"

 _"Aish mati aku," –Lgl_

Tampaknya Guanlin hendak kabur dari lokasi

namun segera ketahuan.

"Lai Guanlin, kau akan menjadi opening di pelajaranku nanti. Lari dua puluh kali mengelilingi lapangan, arra?"

Guanlin hanya tersenyum kikuk lalu membungkuk memberi hormat pada gurunya itu.

"Algesseumnida, gamsahamnida Seongsaengnim. Tubuhku bisa menjadi bagus atas perintahmu."

Guanlin kembali berdiri tegak dan langsung kabur.

Guru olahraga itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bae Jinyoung, kau harus sabar menghadapi anak dewa itu. Fighting!"

"E-ehh ne saem. Kalau begitu aku akan masuk kelas sekarang."

Jinyoung tersenyum kikuk lalu membungkuk memberi hormat.

Setelah berpamitan dengan guru olahraga itu, Jinyoung masuk ke kelasnya dan menunggu guru masuk.

"Selamat pagi. Oh iya kita akan ulangan hari ini anak-anak!"

"HAAAHH?!" ucapan Pak Jisung nyaris membuat seluruh individu di dalam kelas itu berteriak frustasi.

Kecuali Bae Jinyoung.

Beruntunglah Bae Jinyoung yang memiliki otak dengan kapasitas diatas rata-rata membuatnya tenang walau ada ulangan mendadak seperti sekarang ini.

"Bae Jinyoung, kau benar benar.." Pak Jisung menggelengkan kepala ketika Jinyoung mengumpulkan ulangan hanya beberapa menit setelah kertas soal dibagikan

"Kau bisa istirahat," ucap Jisung saem ketika selesai mengecek lembaran jawaban Jinyoung.

Bae Jinyoung kemudian berjalan keluar kelas setelah bungkuk memberi hormat pada guru Bahasa Koreanya itu.

Ia berheti melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ketika melihat Guanlin yang masih lari di mengitari lapangan sekolah.

"Haha dasar idiot itu, kecepatanku mengerjakan soal bahkan lebih tinggi daripada larinya."

Jinyoung memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kantin ketika sudah bosan melihat Guanlin yang berlari dengan bumbu tebar pesonanya pada gadis-gadis yang berdiri menontonnya di pinggir lapangan.

Ia membeli dua softdrink.

Sementara di lapangan tempat Guanlin berlari,

"SEMANGAT LAI GUANLIIIN! SEMANGAAAT!"

Guanlin menebarkan senyum dan kiss bye pada teman-teman yang menyemangatinya.

Tapi lebih banyak gadis-gadis yang merupakan barisan para penggemarnya.

Kalau kalian ingin tau, dia baru berlari 14 kali keliling.

Keringat sudah bercucuran, membasahi kaos tipis yang Guanlin kenakkan. Menambah kesan seksi dan erotis.

"GUANLIN-AAAAH! FIGHTIIIING! KYAAA!"

Teriakan para gadis penggemar Guanlin benar-benar memekakan telinga.

Guanlin menyeringai dan iseng membuka pakaian bagian bawahnya dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang tercetak bagus.

"KYAAAAA!"

Guanlin tertawa senang mendengar jeritan mereka.

"Yak, cepatlah berlari!"

Pak Jungkook geram melihat tingkah anak didiknya yang dihukum malah tebar pesona itu.

Guanlin langsung berlari dengan cepat.

"N-ne, ssaem!"

"Anak itu, dia kira aku tidak punya perut sepertinya waktu usiaku masih 18 tahun? Dasar.."

Guanlin terus berlari mengitari lapangan dan entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba memikirkan ruangan yang Jinyoung larang untuk dimasuki.

Ia juga terngiang-ngiang oleh ucapan Jinyoung tentang kejadian semalam

Guanlin teringat saat-saat pelukannya dengan Jinyoung di kala tidur. Apa yang membuat dia terpikir kejadian semalam?

Guanlin menggelengkan kepala cepat,

"Aish? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Dasar.."

Diwaktu yang sama, tidak terduga Jinyoung sudah selesai dengan urusannya di kantin. Dan sekarang ia duduk di bangku dekat lapangan dan melirik Guanlin yang sedang tebar pesona.

"Cih!"

Tidak mengherankan jika seorang Bae Jinyoung sedang mendengus kesal.

"Dia pikir dia keren? Idiot begitu.." gumamnya.

Tidak terduga juga, Jinyoung melihat abs seorang Lai Guanlin saat ia menarik pakaian bagian bawahnya.

Dan Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangan?

"Huh? Kenapa aku mengalihkan pandangan?!"

Si manis yang satu ini kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya.

Kkk malu-malu dia.

"Nah, kau boleh istirahat sejenak. Anak-anak, segera berbaris ke lapangan!"

Akhirnya Guanlin selesai dengan 20 putarannya.

Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah lalu berjalan menuju bangku dan duduk di pinggir lapang untuk menetralkan irama jantungnya.

"Untung aku sering berolahraga. Ini tidak seberapa,"

Guanlin sesekali meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, gerah."

Dengan tidak ada rasa malunya atau memang sengaja memamerkan badannya, Guanlin melepas bajunya diiringi dengan teriakan para yeoja yang masih menatap lapar dirinya.

Jinyoung berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri Guanlin yang selesai dengan 20 putarannya.

"Guan-"

Suaranya tertahan, ia tidak jadi berteriak saat melihat seorang yeoja mendekati adik kelasnya itu.

"Oppa ini untukmu."

Terdengar suara yeoja itu memberikan minuman untuk Guanlin.

Jinyoung melirik kaleng softdrink yang ia pegang sekarang lalu menghela napas.

Tiba tiba Guanlin menoleh menyadari keberadaan Jinyoung di belakangnya.

"Hey Jinyoung-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Dengan sigap Jinyoung menyembunyikan softdrik di belakang tubuh kecilnya.

"A-aku.. Ingin membeli minuman, ya! Membeli minuman.."

"Bukannya kau sudah memegangnya?"

ucap Guanlin kemudian berdiri menghampiri Jinyoung yang sedang gugup bukan main.

Melihat tubuh topless Lai Guanlin di depan matanya seperti ini, siapa yang tidak gelagapan?

"Ma-mana? Tidak ada, aku tidak memegang apa apa.."

Jinyoung berjalan mundur ketika Guanlin mulai mendekatinya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Jinyoung terus berjalan mundur tapi Guanlin juga terus mendekatinya. Si manisdengan malu-malu melirik tubuh Guanlin yang masih berkeringat itu dengan wajah hampir matangnya.

"Kau memegang kaleng softdrink, Baejin-ah."

Guanlin menatap wajah Jinyoung yang sudah muncul semburat merah di pipinya.

Imut.

"Haha- iya aku memegang softdrink," Jinyoung tertawa hambar menyadari kebodohannya.

Guanlin membuka kaleng minuman yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh yeoja penggemarnya lalu meminumnya hingga habis.

Setelah itu Guanlin mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melempar kaleng minuman kosong itu ke tong sampah yang berjarak 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri bak pemain basket profesional.

Jinyoung melihat arah lemparan Guanlin yang hasilnya benar-benar memalukan.

Tidak masuk.

"Pft-AHAHAHA!"

Sepertinya Jinyoung kelepasan, ia lalu menutup mulut berhenti tertawa kemudian ekspresinya berubah jadi datar lagi.

Tiba-tiba si manis ini menendang kaki Guanlin kuat.

"Yaak! Bae Jinyoung sakiit aduduh!"

Guanlin mengusap kakinya sambil lompat-lompat dengan satu kakinya.

Kekanakan, pikir Jinyoung.

"Kau itu kenapa Bae? Tiba-tiba menendangku seperti ini," ucap Guanlin tidak terima sambil menatap serius Jinyoung yang membuang mukanya.

"Aku-"

Jinyoung meremas kaleng softdrink yang masih ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku kesal!" lanjutnya.

"Aku membelikanmu softdrink- maksudku aku tidak sengaja mengambil dua softdrink. Aku bukannya sengaja membelikanmu."

Jinyoung menggeleng gelengkan kepala lalu menunjukkan kaleng softdrink kepada Guanlin yang terdiam mencerna ucapan Jinyoung.

"Tapi kau sudah minum. Jadi aku akan membuangnya saja.."

Jinyoung berbalik berniat ke tong sampah tapi tiba tiba Guanlin mengambil softdrinknya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Yakk! Kenapa diminum?!"

Jinyoung berusaha mengambil kalengnya dari tiang hidup itu.

"Aku haus, minum satu kaleng saja tidak membuatku puas," ucap Guanlin setelah menghabiskan dua kaleng softdrink pemberian Jinyoung.

Ia lalu memasang kuda-kuda untuk melempar kaleng ke tong sampah seperti sebelumnya.

Dan sekarang masuk.

Guanlin tersenyum miring melihat dua kaleng itu masuk ke tong sampah berturut-turut. Ia kemudian mengusap lehernya yang berkeringat dengan kaos yang bertengger di bahunya.

Jinyoung hanya menatapnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan sekilas.

"Kupikir, kau selalu tampak berusaha menutupi sesuatu dariku."

Sekarang Guanlin menatap heran kearah Jinyoung.

"Menutupi apa? Jangan sok tau dasar bodoh. Cepat pakai bajumu!" Jinyoung mulai kesal dan memang selalu kesal jika berada dekat dengan tetangga tingginya ini.

Guanlin yang keras kepala seperti batu itu tetap tidak mau menuruti perintah seniornya itu. Ia masih membiarkan bagian tubuh atasnya terekspos dunia.

"Yah, kau kelihatan sep—"

Jinyoung yang semakin kesal akhirnya, mengambil kaos yang ada di pundak Guanlin lalu melemparkannya tepat di wajah si tampan.

"Kau tidak sadar sedang ditatap yeoja yeoja penggemarmu yang centil itu hah?! Terus saja memamerkan tubuhmu!"

"Baejin-ah, kau ini kenapa? Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak marah padaku? Apa yang salah denganku? Aish kau ini, dengarkan aku, yak!"

Lagi-lagi Jinyoung mendengus kesal.

Karena sudah sangat kesal ia berjalan menjauhi Guanlin tanpa peduli si jangkung yang terus memanggil namanya.

Itu kesal atau cemburu, Jinyoung-ah?

Karena keras kepalanya, Guanlin memasang kaosnya dengan cepat lalu mengekori Jinyoung yang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Ayolah kau jangan marah padaku. Nanti kau cepat tua kalau marah!"

Menyadari dirinya diikuti lagi, Jinyoug berbalik melihat Guanlin yang masih mengekor.

"Berhenti mengikutiku bodoh! Aku tidak tahan dengan bau keringatmu. Cepat ganti bajumu Lai idiot!" napasnya tidak beraturan karena emosi.

"Bau badanku? Oh, jadi kau marah karena aku bau badan? Ah aku lupa, meheheheh.."

Jinyoung mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal,

"Setiap hari kerjanya hanya membuatku kesal!"

Akhirnya Guanlin menyerah dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Ia mengganti celana training menjadi celana formal seragam sekolah.

Ia membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang lalu bercermin dan menatap dirinya sendiri

Guanlin membuang nafas berat.

"Tubuhku bagus. Tapi kenapa Jinyoung tidak suka? Ah, si galak itu memiliki rasa gengsi yang tinggi."

Guanlin lalu mengambil kemeja sekolah dan memakainya. Ia mulai memasangkan kancing sambil tetap menatap cermin sambil melamun kecil.

Setelah selesai memakai kemeja ia segera memasang dasi dan blazer.

"Uhuk-uhuk, a-argh!"

Mendadak rongga dadanya terasa sempit dan seolah-olah ada yang menusuk

Dengan refleks ia memegangi rongga dada dan menepuk-nepuknya karena sakit.

"Aish, kambuh lagi. Uhuk-uhuk,"

Guanlin meringis menahan sakit pada rongga dadanya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang seolah menusuk.

"Ah jangan lagi, obatnya habis! Aish, uhuk.."

 **ヽ()ﾉ**

 **TBC**

 **Ada yang baca ga sih? :"v**

 **Daniel muncul 2 chapter lagi mungkin.**

 **Kalau Jihoon masih agak lama hehe.**

 **Tungguin ya, review jangan lupa**


	4. Čtyři

**Čtyři**

 **"Kau kenapa menjadi aneh seperti ini? Dimana Guanlin idiotku? Maksudku dimana kau yang biasanya?" –Bjy**

/

"Ah jangan lagi, obatnya habis! Aish, uhuk.."

Guanlin yang masih di ruang ganti sambil memegangi dadanya yang nampak sesak itu mencoba untuk berjalan keluar ruangan dengan pelan-pelan.

Ia membuang nafas lega ketika merasa tidak sesak lagi seperti beberapa detik yang lalu.

Dengan santai, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang tampak ramai padahal ini hampir jam masuk tapi tetap banyak siswa siswi yang lalu lalang dan saling bercanda.

Sesekali banyak yang melirik Guanlin dengan tatapan kagum, tentu saja para penggemar wanitanya.

Dia benar-benar populer sepertinya.

Kaki jenjang primadona sekolah itu melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya ketika melihat beberapa anak sedang bermain lempar-tangkap bola baseball.

"Sepertinya sedang jam pelajaran kosong. Ah, si galak itu apa sedang belajar?"

Ia membuang nafas,

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya."

Guanlin berniat untuk menemui Bae Jinyoung di kelasnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola yang meluncur tepat ke arah, ekhem selangkangannya.

BUGH!

Cukup keras, Bung.

"Aw! bi-ji-ku.."

Pekikan Guanlin langsung jadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya. Ia merasa ngilu di bagian sensitifnya itu.

Setelah ia rasa sudah baikan, Guanlin segera mengambil bola baseball laknat yang jatuh di depannya setelah menghajar telak daerah pribadinya itu.

Merasa sangat kesal, Guanlin langsung melempar teman-temannya dengan bola baseball tersebut.

"Ini, rasakan ini, rasakan!"

Guanlin dengan kekanak-kanakannya mengejar teman-temannya tanpa sadar malah ikut-ikutan bermain dan melupakan rasa nyeri pada rongga dadanya.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak si bocah tiang itu.

Bae Jinyoung yang sekarang berada di dalam kelas mendengus kesal setiap memikirkan Guanlin.

Guanlin?

Iya, si manis yang imut itu terus-terusan memikirkan Guanlin. Tiang berjalan itu terus berlari memutari isi kepala si manis seperti ia berlari mengitari lapangan tadi.

Jinyoung sedang menunggu guru masuk ke kelas jadi ya.. dia sedikit kurang kerjaan jadilah dia memikirkan Guanlin.

Karena mati kebosanan, Jinyoung menempelkan pipinya di atas meja menghadap ke arah jendela yang menampakkan lapangan sekolahnya.

Ia melihat beberapa orang yang bermain bola.

Tunggu dulu.

Jinyoung mengerutkan kening menyadari disana juga ada Guanlin yang ikut bermain.

"Ck! Dia lagi, dia terus, selalu saja idiot itu."

Lagi-lagi umpatan si manis.

Walaupun bibir mungilnya terus mengucapkan umpatan-umpatan halus untuk pemuda bermarga Lai itu, tapi tetap saja dia tanpa sadar memperhatikan Guanlin yang sedang bermain.

"Dia baru saja ganti pakaian tapi malah membuat badannya berkeringat lagi. Benar benar bodoh tingkat planet."

Menatap sinis, mengoceh tidak jelas, mengerucutkan bibir, memperhatikan Lai Guanlin. Repeat.

Menyadari Guanlin yang bermain sambil sesekali memegang dadanya membuat seorang Bae Jinyoung sedikit cemas.

"Huh? Dia tidak seperti biasanya.. Napasnya pendek. Apa karena lelah? Tidak tidak, ini beda."

Jinyoung membulatkan matanya benar-benar terkejut melihat tiba tiba Guanlin jatuh terduduk di lapangan

Teman teman Guanlin mulai menghampiri dan menolongnya untuk dibawa ke ruang kesehatan.

Refleks, Jinyoung berdiri dari bangkunya, kaki mungilnya berlari cepat menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa aku berlari?"

Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Ah persetan! Aku hanya tidak mau dia kenapa kenapa karena nanti tidak ada yang membantuku membereskan rumah. Ya, itu alasan yang masuk akal, Baejin!"

Disaat yang bersamaan,

"Guanlin? Hey dia kenapa? Cepat kita tolong!" teriak Kak Woojin yang ikut bermain dengan Guanlin tadi.

Guanlin adalah anak basket sama seperti Woojin, jadi walaupun berbeda tingkat, Guanlin memiliki banyak teman akrab seorang senior.

Akhirnya, teman-teman Guanlin mengerubunginya berniat untuk membantu membawa Guanlin ke ruang kesehatan.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Ayo kita angkat tubuhnya, lalu bawa ke ruang kesehatan!" —Dongho

Dengan susah payah teman-teman Guanlin mulai menggotongnya.

"Satu, dua, angkat!" —Hyunbin

"Eumpphhh! Dia... Beraaat!" —Seonho

"Cepat, cepat! Bertahanlah, Lai Guanlin!"—Dongho

"Guanlin, apa kau bisa menghitung jumlah jariku?" —Woojin

"Aish dasar bodoh, cepat bantu kami!"—Hyunbin

Akhirnya Guanlin sampai di ruang kesehatan dengan bantuan teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba baik hati itu.

Tapi sejahat dan seusil apapun mereka, pasti tidak mungkin meninggalkan Guanlin yang terlentang di lapangan, bukan?

Bisa-bisa diamuk para pemujanya.

Sementara Bae Jinyoung,

Ia berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan yang masih penuh dengan teman-teman Guanlin. Jinyoung juga melihat Guanlin yang sedang ditangani perawat sekolah.

"Guanlin, cepat sembuh! Hiks," terdengar Seonho yang sedang mendramatisir keadaan.

"Aish, kau terlalu berlebihan! Cepat kita ke kelas, nanti Guanlin tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang!" Dongho dan yang lainnya-pun berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan tersebut.

Tidak disangka, Jinyoung bersembunyi ketika teman teman Guanlin hendak keluar.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku sembunyi?!" pekik Jinyoung ketika semua teman Guanlin sudah menghilang di koridor.

Sekarang tinggal Guanlin sendiri di ruang kesehatan. Perawat sekolah keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari obat khusus di ruangan pribadinya setelah memeriksa keadaan Guanlin.

Sesekali Guanlin terdengar terbatuk lemah dan bergumam tidak jelas.

Kaki mungil Jinyoung berjalan masuk ke ruang kesehatan itu. Ia melihat Guanlin yang berbaring setengah sadar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" pelan sekali, mungkin ini pertama kalinya Jinyoung berbicara sangat pelan pada Guanlin.

Guanlin yang mendengar ucapan lembut dari suara yang ia kenali kemudian membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Ia melihat sosok bidadari mungil dengan pandangan lemah berada tepat di depannya, menatapnya khawatir.

"Baejin? Uhuk- Ini di mana? Dan, mana teman-teman yang lain? Aku harus melempari temanku dengan bola baseball, uhuk!"

"Ini di ruang kesehatan, jangan banyak bicara dulu bodoh!"

Jinyoung benar-benar cemas sekarang.

"Argh, s-sakit! Uhuk-uhuk!" tangan kiri Guanlin meremas bantal dengan kuat, menahan nyeri yang teramat sangat.

Jinyoung menatap Guanlin panik. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Ia langsung duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang Guanlin terbaring.

"K-kau kenapa? Aku harus bagaimana?"

Refleks Jinyoung menggenggam tangan kanan Guanlin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Guanlin-ah, jangan begini.. Kau membuatku takut."

Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Tiba tiba perawat masuk ke ruang kesehatan membawa obat. Jinyoung berdiri dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Guanlin memberi ruang untuk perawat memberikannya obat.

Jinyoung yang masih di ruangan itu menatap Guanlin yang sudah lebih baik setelah meminum obatnya. Ia menghela napas lega.

"Bae Jinyoung, tolong temani dia sebentar. Obat ini hanya pereda rasa sakit, stok obatku habis jadi aku harus membelinya sekarang," ucap perawat itu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli itu di dalam ruang kesehatan.

Jinyoung mengambil tempat duduk kembali di tempat yang tadi. Ia menghela napas lega melihat Guanlin lebih baik

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu. Jika ingin sesuatu bilang saja.."

Guanlin tersenyum lemah mendengarnya, lama-lama jadi terkekeh dengan pelan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menciumku, seperti pangeran yang mencium putri tidur."

Guanlin tersenyum menggoda si manis yang sukses mendapatkan hadiah tatapan mematikan dari Jinyoung.

"Kau sedang sakit tetap saja menyebalkan!"

Guanlin terkekeh pelan.

"Aish, kau jangan kasar padaku, aku sedang sakit! Ah, ini semua gara-gara lari 20 keliling lapangan itu." Ia membuang nafas lalu terpejam.

"Baejin, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu," lanjutnya.

"Hmm?"

Jinyoung menoleh menatap Guanlin yang membuka matanya lalu menerawang ke langit-langit ruang kesehatan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hidupmu terhambat oleh sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu mati? Bunuh diri?"

Guanlin menatap Jinyoung serius, sesekali ia juga terbatuk kecil. Menunggu jawaban seorang Bae Jinyoung.

Jinyoung terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Menurutku bunuh diri bukan jawabannya. Apapun masalahmu, seberat apapun itu, jangan coba untuk bunuh diri!"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan aneh Guanlin, Jinyoung terus menatapnya cemas. Guanlin hanya terkekeh.

"Kau kenapa menjadi aneh seperti ini? Dimana Guanlin idiotku? Maksudku dimana kau yang biasanya?"

Ia lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangan. Meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ini aku, Lai Guanlin yang kau kenal. Aku aneh kenapa? Apanya yang aneh? Hanya perasaanmu saja, Jinyoung-ah."

Kali ini cengiran Guanlin keluar seperti biasanya.

Idiot, pikir Jinyoung.

"Jika kau ada masalah, cerita padaku. Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk membantumu," cicit Jinyoung, ia berbicara tanpa menatap Guanlin kali ini.

"Jangan mudah menyerah, kau tampak semakin bodoh tau!" lanjutnya.

Reaksi Guanlin?

Tertawa lepas.

"Ahahahah, aku tampak semakin bodoh katamu? Haaa— uhuk-uhuk-uhuk.."

Dengan bodohnya ia tersedak batuk. Jinyoung sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap sedaritadi ketika melihat Guanlin tertawa lepas.

"Mati saja kau Lai Guanlin!" Jinyoung memukuli kepala si tiang sambil mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak punya masalah apa pun. Itu adalah pertanyaan dari Guru Etika. Rupanya, jawabanku dan jawabanmu sangat berbeda. Kalau aku menjawab bunuh diri. Daripada hidup menderita, lebih baik bunuh diri saja. Meheheheh.."

Guanlin terkekeh kecil.

"Sialan, kau benar benar membuatku marah!"

lagi-lagi umpatan seorang Bae Jinyoung.

Jinyoung terus memukuli kepala Guanlin yang tetap tertawa dan sesekali menghindar dari pukulan Jinyoung padahal dia tau pukulan itu sama sekali tidak menyakitkan.

"Hahah, sudah jangan marah-marah! Aduh, nanti aku terkena amnesia! Kalau amnesia, aku terancam hilang ingatan, Baejin-ah. Nanti kalau ingatan tentang semua kenanganku denganmu hilang, bagaimana? Siapa yang akan menjadi tempatmu marah-marah lagi? Hayoo!"

Tak!

Satu jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Guanlin. Sang empunya hanya meringis kesakitan setelahnya.

Tiba-tiba Guanlin merubah posisi, dari berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Oiya, aku masih penasaran dengan ruangan terlarang di rumahmu itu. Pasti ada sejarahnya kenapa bisa dilarang untuk dibuka! " ucap Guanlin antusias.

Jinyoung?

Hanya membuang muka bosan.

"Tidak ada apa apa disana, pasti hanya ruangan kuno mendiang kakekku. Atau apalah, aku tidak tertarik membukanya. Kau hanya perlu membantuku membereskan rumah, jangan macam macam!"

Seketika Guanlin mendekatkan wajah ke wajah kecil Jinyoung.

"Biarkan aku membukanya, ya? Aku mohon, aku penasaran!"

Guanlin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis tetangganya itu sambil terus memohon.

Jinyoung memundurkan wajahnya ketika Guanlin semakin mendekat, ia juga mengalihkan pandangannya.

Lagi-lagi si manis itu malu.

Dipandangi sedekat ini oleh sosok tampan primadona sekolah, siapa yang tidak malu?

Tapi dia menyia-nyiakan nikmat yang terpampang nyata di depannya sekarang. Wajah seorang Lai Guanlin hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya yang sekarang sudah memerah.

Jinyoung menahan bahu Guanlin agar dia berhenti mendekat. Lalu dibalasnya tatapan sosok tampan didepannya ini.

Hidung Guanlin dan hidung Jinyoung sekarang hampir bersentuhan seiring dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Jinyoung.

"T-terlalu dekat bodoh!"

Jinyoung mendorong badan yang lebih besar itu sampai telentang di kasur lalu membuang muka.

"Aish, kau selalu saja galak, Jinyoung-ah!"

Guanlin kembali duduk sementara Jinyoung berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, kita buka. Kalau disana tidak ada apa apa, kau harus menuruti perintahku, bagaimana?"

Guanlin mengernyitkan dahi mencerna ucapan Jinyoung.

"Perintah? Perintah apa?" respon Guanlin lalu menopangkan dagu sambil menatap Jinyoung intens.

"Hmm.."

Jinyoung berpikir lagi.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti, kita buktikan saja dulu. Nanti sepulang sekolah," lanjutnya.

"Hm hm hm.."

Guanlin mengangguk-ngangguk sambil tetap menatap Jinyoung intens yang dihadiahi tarikan di telinga dengan kuat oleh si manis.

"A-a-ah, sakit! L-lepaskan Baejin-ah, aish!" si tiang meringis kesakitan sambil langsung mengusapi telinganya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu bodoh!!"lagi-lagi Jinyoung mendengus kesal.

"Aish si galak ini, ada yang salah dengan tatapanku? Huh, kau ini buas sekali Bae Jinyoung! Aduh, telinga spektakulerku!"

"Sudahlah, dekat dekat denganmu selalu membuat moodku buruk. Aku mau pergi saja, kau istirahat disini!" lanjutnya lalu menatap Guanlin tajam.

"I-iya, aku mengerti!"

"Jangan sampai sakit lagi," kali ini Jinyoung menurunkan volume suaranya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Guanlin sekilas.

"Pfft... Bagaimana aku tidak sakit kalau kau marah-marah terus padaku,"

"Yak yak yak, jangan dulu pergi! Baejin-ah, Baejin-ah!" lanjut Guanlin.

Jinyoung berjalan ingin keluar dari ruang kesehatan tidak peduli Guanlin yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Tunggu Baejin-ah!"

Jinyoung menghentikan langkahnya ketika volume suara Guanlin meningkat, ia lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

Guanlin berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekati Jinyoung yang sudah hampir membuka pintu.

"Kalau terbukti di ruangan terlarang kakekmu itu ada hal yang mencurigakan. Kau juga harus mengikuti perintahku. Adil kan?" ucap Guanlin sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Apa-apaan? Kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang aneh aneh," Jinyoung memasang wajah tidak sukanya.

Guanlin yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, pokoknya kita lihat saja. Aku akan membersihkan rumahmu sampai bersih, dan kita taruhan impas tentang ruangan itu."

Guanlin berjalan pelan mendekati Jinyoung setelah ucapannya itu.

Ia seperti berniat memojokkan Jinyoung pada pintu keluar ruang kesehatan. Guanlin terus bergerak perlahan mendekati Jinyoung yang mulai gugup dan berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh pintu.

 **/**

 **TBC**

 **Masih ada yang baca ga? ~T_T~**

 **Butuh vomment dong.**

 **Danielnya bentar lagi muncul muehehe.**


	5. Pêt

**_"Dan orang pintar hanya bisa kabur di saat orang bodoh datang untuk menghajarnya! Pengecut," -Lgl_**

Jinyoung dengan wajah setengah matangnya itu terus berjalan mundur ketika Guanlin sengaja berjalan mendekat memojokkannya di tembok ruang kesehatan ini.

"G-guan! Jangan dekat-dekat bodoh!"

Sekarang punggung kecil itu benar-benar menabrak tembok, tubuh mungilnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi tapi Guanlin masih terus mendekatinya

"K-kau terlalu dekat," cicit Jinyoung sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ck," dengan jarak yang seperti ini, Guanlin sudah bisa mendengar deru napas yang tidak karuan dari Bae Jinyoung.

Dengan susah payah Jinyoung menahan dada bidang itu untuk membuat jarak. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata sang dominan.

Tiba tiba tangan kekar Guanlin menarik dagunya agar keduanya saling jatuh pada kontak mata yang dalam.

Jinyoung yang bukan main gugupnya hanya bisa menelan saliva kasar sekarang.

"A-ada apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Wajah tampan Guanlin menampakkan senyum miring yang nakal sambil tetap menahan dagu si manis agar tetap bisa bertatapan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kkk. Aku terlihat bodoh seperti biasanya, kan?"

Kali ini Guanlin memiringkan kepalanya menargetkan bibir manis itu untuk dilumat.

Jinyoung membulatkan matanya melihat Guanlin seperti ingin menciumnya. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya, rapat.

Kapan dia bisa memojokkan Jinyoung seperti ini lagi?

Bahkan Jinyoung tidak melawan sekarang.

Sebenarnya melawan. Hanya saja, untuk Guanlin itu bukan apa-apa.

Guanlin terus mempertipis jarak. Jinyoung membeku di tempat sambil meremas ujung seragamnya gugup.

Sedikit lagi, pikir Guanlin.

Sedikit lagi ciuman pertama mereka terjadi jika saja tidak ada perawat sekolah yang kembali dan membuka pintunya.

Dan sialnya bagi Guanlin gagangnya mengenai pinggangnya, cukup keras.

Refleks tiang listrik hidup itu menjauhkan badannya dari Jinyoung yang menghela napas lega dan mulai menyingkir dari pintu.

Guanlin?

Sedang meringis kesakitan.

Perawat sekolah masuk ke dalam UKS dengan membawa obat khusus, ia terkejut melihat Guanlin yang kesakitan memegangi pinggangnya.

Tampaknya Jinyoung juga terkejut melihat Guanlin yang berteriak kesakitan.

"G-guan? Kau tidak apa apa kan?"

"Kau kenapa? Sakitnya kambuh lagi?" kali ini perawat yang bertanya kepada Guanlin sambil mengeluarkan obat dari bungkusnya.

Perawat itu kemudian memberi Guanlin obat untuk di minum. Jinyoung hanya diam melihatnya meminum obat itu.

"K-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!"

Teriakan gugup seorang Bae Jinyoung kemudian berlari keluar ruang kesehatan tanpa menunggu respon yang ada di dalam.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju toilet sekolah. Sekarang ia berdiri di depan wastafel.

Mencuci muka kemudian bercermin.

"Sial! Tadi hampir saja.."

Si manis menggigit bibir bawahnya, sekali lagi membayangkan hal yang terjadi di ruang kesehatan tadi.

Di tengah-tengah ributnya otak seorang Bae Jinyoung yang memikirkan betapa memabukkannya wangi mint nafas Guanlin dan betapa tampannya dia saat memiringkan kepala mendekatinya tadi, tiba tiba pintu salah satu toilet terbuka.

BRAK!

Cukup kencang.

"Astaga!" teriaknya terkejut.

Leher jenjangnya menoleh melihat ke arah sumber suara tapi tidak melihat siapa siapa.

"... Apa apaan?!"

Oke, dia mulai merasa dingin dan merinding.

Menggigit bibir bawah, melan saliva kasar, repeat.

"Si-siapa disana?"

Jinyoung melangkahkan kakinya walau sedikit takut, ia tetap masuk ke toilet yang pintunya baru saja terbuka, memeriksa apakah ada orang atau tidak.

Sementara di koridor sekolah ada sosok yang melangkahkan kaki panjangnya tanpa gaya berjalan yang benar sambil memegangi kantong keresek. Orang itu juga mendengus kesal dan mendecih beberapa kali.

"Perawat sekolah itu mengganggu saja. Padahal, satu detik lagi bibir Bae Jinyoung bisa aku nikmati. Mungkin jika perawat sekolah itu tiba-tiba sakit perut di perjalanan, Jinyoung bisa aku buat menyerah dan kalah. Haha, licik sih, tapi itu cara yang ampuh," curhatnya.

Oh, dia si Guanlin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Ia melangkah cuek melewati toilet.

Andai saja dia tau ada objek yang menjadi curhatannya di dalam sana, mungkin ia langsung berhamburan memeluk si mungil yang sekarang ketakutan di dalam.

Tapi dengan bodohnya Guanlin tidak merasakan hal apa pun ia hanya terkekeh teringat kejadian semalam.

"Anak itu ternyata penakut juga. Padaku dia ganas. Pada makhluk halus? Hahaha, dia memelas!"

Sekarang dia tertawa sendiri.

Sudah gilakah?

Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah menuju kelas.

Sekarang di dalam toilet tempat Jinyoung berada,

BRAKK!

Tiba tiba pintunya tertutup sendiri.

Iya, pintu toilet yang baru saja terbuka sendiri sekarang tertutup sendiri, menyisakan Jinyoung yang terkurung di dalam sana.

Tangan mungilnya memegang gagang pintu tapi benar tidak bisa terbuka.

"Terkunci?!"

Jinyoung yang semakin panik terus berusaha membuka pintunya.

"...hahah, dan akhirnya malah berpelukkan. Ah, tak habis pikir ak-"

Sekedar informasi, itu suara Guanlin yang bermonolog saat berada di depan toilet.

"Yaak! Jangan bercanda! Buka pintunyaaaa!!"

Jinyoung berteriak kencang sambil menggedor pintu toilet dengan dua tangannya.

"Tolong! Siapapun tolong buka pintunya!!"

Jinyoung berteriak semakin kencang.

Akhirnya si tiang itu mendengar suara kencang dari arah toilet ia mengernyit heran.

"Suara apa itu?"

Tiba-tiba Guanlin mengangkat kakinya ia mengecek alas sepatunya.

Huh? Benar, dia mengecek alas sepatunya.

"Tidak ada yang terinjak."

Lalu menggedikkan bahu tak peduli.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Kali ini si tiang bodoh itu mendengar bunyi berdebum dari arah toilet.

Ia membuang nafas.

"Aish, ada apa sebenarnya!?"

Ia membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan cepat ke arah toilet yang sempat dilewatinya.

BUGH!

BUGH!

"Siapa pun buka pintu ini, aku terkunci dari dalam, toloong!"

Guanlin yang mengenal baik suara itu membulatkan mata dan mengerjap kaget.

"Baeee!"

"Guan! Aku di dalam! Tolong bukakan pintunyaaa!"

Dengan buru-buru Guanlin menghampiri bilik tempat Jinyoung terkunci, ia memutar knop pintunya tapi tak kunjung terbuka.

"Aish, sial!"

Kali ini Guanlin yang mengumpat.

Guanlin yang memutuskan dengan cara terakhir akhirnya mundur beberapa langkah lalu mengambil posisi yang pas untuk mendobrak pintu.

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan mendobraknya! Satu, dua...,"

Jinyoung yang ada di dalam, mundur beberapa langkah menunggu Guanlin mendobrak pintu

BUGH!

Pintu malah langsung terbuka dengan begitu mudahnya menyisakan tiang jatuh terhempas ke lantai toilet.

Jinyoung melihat Guanlin jatuh tepat di dekat kakinya terkejut,

"Guaan!"

Ia lalu berjongkok melihat keadaan Guanlin.

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

Kali ini Jinyoung menatapnya sedikit cemas.

Guanlin yang masih betah di lantai hanya tersenyum konyol.

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja, hyung."

Jarang sekali Guanlin memanggil Jinyoung dengan sebutan itu. Guanlin lebih suka memanggil nama Jinyoung karena menurutnya sangat imut.

Dia benar-benar adik kelas kurang ajar. Tapi Jinyoung tidak mempermasalahkannya karena mereka kenal cukup lama.

Kembali pada dua sejoli ini,

Akhirnya, Jinyoung membantu tiang itu untuk berdiri.

Guanlin yang tampak kikuk menatap Jinyoung heran.

Jinyoung tumben sebaik ini?

"Huft, kau kenapa bisa terk-"

Ucapan Guanlin tidak selesai karena tiba-tiba Jinyoung memeluknya, erat.

Kepala kecil itu tenggelam di bahu Guanlin.

Ia merasa tubuh Jinyoung gemetar dan suhunya sedikit terasa dingin.

"B-Baejin-ah? Kau kenapa?"

Guanlin bertanya pelan sambil membalas pelukan si manis perlahan-lahan, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Guanlin menjadi cemas dan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jinyoung-ah? Siapa yang menguncimu dari dalam? Katakan padaku, aku akan membuatnya babak belur!"

Guanlin mengusapi punggung sempit Jinyoung mencoba membuatnya tenang.

Jinyoung meremas seragam bagian belakang Guanlin lalu mendongak menatapnya.

"A-ada yang menggangguku. Seperti ada orang tadi.."

Ucap Jinyoung yang masih dengan posisi memeluk Guanlin.

"Tapi, tidak ada siapa siapa," lanjutnya.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu, Jinyoung juga mulai tenang karena perlakuan Guanlin.

"Sekarang sudah ada aku, kau tak perlu takut lagi, Bae."

Cukup lama, hingga-

"Ah.. Maaf mengganggu adegan romantis kalian."

Kedua insan itu menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang yang cukup berat.

Itu Daniel, kakak senior mereka berdua, tahun terakhir.

Daniel adalah ketua perwakilan siswa, cukup populer dan sibuk. Wajahnya juga tampan dengan mata sipit dan tubuh kekar yang besar.

Daniel masih berdiri disana, menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Dengan refleks, Jinyoung melepas pelukan lebih dahulu.

"I-ini salah paham! Bukan seperti yang hyung pikirkan, sungguh.."

Jinyoung tampak mencoba memberi penjelasan kepada Daniel. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah, iya iya nanti saja membahas yang itu. Aku mencarimu kemana mana Baejin-ah. Kau harus ikut denganku, ini sangat penting!"

Ucap Daniel lalu menarik tangan mungil itu keluar dari toilet.

"Ada apa?"

Jinyoung yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya bisa bertanya kepada Daniel tapi tidak ditanggapi.

Jinyoung dan Daniel juga cukup akrab karena Jinyoung masuk anggota perwakilan siswa dimana Daniel adalah ketuanya.

Perasaan Jinyoung kembali tidak enak.

Ia terpaksa mengikuti Daniel yang terus menarik tangannya. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang mendapati Guanlin yang mengekor juga.

Guanlin langsung berjalan cepat, dan menggapai tangan Jinyoung yang sebelahnya lalu melepas paksa tangan Daniel yang memegang lengan Jinyoung dengan sedikit kasar.

Daniel refleks menoleh cepat dan menatap Guanlin sinis Guanlin yang tidak mau kalah balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih seram.

"Jinyoung harus mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, aku dan dia satu arah. Kajja,"

Guanlin menarik Jinyoung ke arah yang berlawanan dari Daniel. Ia melangkah sedikit cepat sambil menarik lengan kecil itu.

Daniel mengekeh sinis ke arah Guanlin.

"Hey bocah, orang bodoh sepertimu barusan bicara apa? Belajar? Aku mendengar nada kebohongan yang menggelikan."

Daniel yang belum menyerah, kembali menggenggam tangan mungil itu lalu ikut menarik tangan Jinyoung yang sempat dilepas paksa tadi.

"Sialan kau," umpatan Guanlin lagi.

"Yakk! Kalian kenapa bersikap begini?!"

Jinyoung melepaskan kedua tangan kekar itu paksa.

"Jinyoung harus ikut denganku, ada yang melaporkannya pada guru konseling."

Itu suara Daniel.

"Apa? Melaporkanku? Aku tidak melakukan apa apa."

Jinyoung yang benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau harus ke ruang BK sekarang."

Ucap Daniel lalu menarik Jinyoung menuju ruang BK meninggalkan Guanlin yang sedang berpikir.

Sesampainya di depan ruang BK, Jinyoung menelan saliva kasar dan melihat Guanlin yang berlari menyusulnya.

Ia menatap Guanlin sekilas lalu masuk ke ruang BK.

"Aish, si galak Jinyoung punya urusan apa dengan orang itu? Cih, aku disebut bodoh katanya? Dasar Kudaniel sialan, aku harus tahu apa hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya!"

Guanlin berjalan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri dan tiba di pinggir pintu BK, ia meletakkan daun telinga pada pintu BK berusaha menangkap suara dari dalam.

Sementara Jinyoung, ia masuk di ruang konseling dengan Daniel.

"Maaf aku baru bisa membawanya saem," ucap Daniel kepada guru BK.

Disana ada Daehwi, teman sekelas Jinyoung.

Si mungil tambah bingung jadinya.

Daniel minta izin keluar kemudian membuka pintu BK.

BRUK!

Dan terjadi lagi,

tiang jatuh.

Guanlin yang sedang menguping malah terjatuh karena pintu di buka. Semua menoleh kearahnya, Jinyoung menahan tawa melihat kekonyolan tetangganya itu.

"Selamat siang, Ssaem! Semoga harimu menyenangkan! Hehehe.."

"Sekali bodoh, tetap saja bodoh. Aku berkata berdasarkan fakta," ini Daniel.

Guanlin berdiri kemudian Daniel keluar dan menutup pintu.

Guanlin membuang nafas secara kasar.

"Yang pintar belum tentu cerdas, Kudaniel sialan!"

Daniel terkekeh meremehkan.

"Lalu, yang bodoh sepertimu belum tentu idiot, begitu? Jaga sikapmu pada senior!"

Guanlin langsung menyingsingkan lengan blazernya bersiap untuk menghajarnya namun lebih dahulu sadar tempat.

Daniel menatapnya datar, lalu menggeleng sambil berlalu pergi.

"Orang bodoh selalu menggunakan fisik, tak pernah pakai otak."

"Dan orang pintar hanya bisa kabur di saat orang bodoh datang untuk menghajarnya! Pengecut,"

Guanlin lagi-lagi mendengus kesal.

"Aish, Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan perbedaan yang begitu jelas. Yah, setidaknya perbedaan itu bisa penyeimbang. Kau tidak akan ada tanpa orang sepertiku! Huh,"

Guanlin menggerutu tidak jelas. Ia memutuskan kembali menatap pintu ruang BK dan lanjut menguping.

"Baiklah, Jinyoung duduklah,"ucap guru BK.

Jinyoung duduk di samping Daehwi yang menatapnya seperti orang ketakutan.

"D-dia saem!! Dia memaksaku untuk meminumnya!" teriak Daehwi histeris sambil menunjuk ke arah Jinyoung.

"Hah?! Meminum apa?"

Jinyoung mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Dia mengaku kau memaksanya meminum obat ini."

Guru BK memberikan sebungkus obat yang membuat Jinyoung terkejut setelah melihat obat yang diberikan.

"I-itu.." Jinyoung berucap tidak percaya

"Iya, ini obat terlarang. Aku tidak tau bagaimana ini bisa masuk ke sekolah."

"Aku tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk meminum obat seperti itu! Lagi pula aku tidak pernah membawa benda itu!"

Jinyoung berteriak sambil menggebrak meja.

"Kau memaksaku Jinyoung! Jelas sekali kau memaksaku tadi!"

Kali ini teriakan Daehwi tidak kalah besar.

"APA?! KAPAN AKU MEMBERIMU OBAT ITU HAH?!"

Jinyoung mulai emosi karena di tuduh sembarangan seperti ini.

"Kalian berdua diam! Memang belum ada bukti, tapi dia terus mengatakan kau yang memaksanya."

 **TBC**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

 **Kalo nemu typo bilang yaa**

 **Nongol deh Danielnya hwhw :"v**

 **Jangan sider pleaseu ~T_T~**

 **Btw ini nyerempet horror / supernatural ya.**

 **Maaf kalo rada ga ngerti wkwk**

 **Komennya dibutuhkan hikz**


	6. Šest

**_"Berhenti mengikutiku, bodoh! Nanti kau juga dapat masalah!" –Bjy_**

"Kalian berdua ayo ikut aku!" ujar Guru BK yang diketahui namanya Ibu Seulgi, ia kemudian berdiri diikuti Daehwi dan Jinyoung.

Ibu Seulgi berjalan ke pintu kemudian membukanya.

 **BRUK!**

Lagi lagi suara tiang terjatuh.

"Lai Guanlin kau masih disitu?" tanya saem kemudian Guanlin berdiri sambil memasang wajah konyolnya itu.

Jinyoung yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir Guanlin jatuh dua kali dengan sebab yang sama.

Selugi saem kemudian lanjut berjalan setelah bercakap dengan Guanlin.

Kedua makhluk yang sama-sama mungil itu mengikuti saem yang sepertinya berjalan kearah kelas mereka berdua.

Jinyoung menoleh kebelakang yang ternyata masih ada Guanlin mengikutinya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, bodoh! Nanti kau juga dapat masalah!"

Jinyoung bicara sedikit berbisik.

Tapi dia tau karena keras kepalanya seorang Lai Guanlin, ia terus mengikuti sampai di kelas Jinyoung.

"Anak anak, naikkan tas kalian di atas meja. Jangan menyentuhnya!" perintah saem saat masuk di dalam kelas.

Jinyoung berjalan ke bangkunya kemudian menyimpan tasnya di atas meja sesuai perintah.

Sesekali ia melirik Guanlin yang berdiri di luar kelasnya.

Saem mulai menggeledah isi tas dan sampai pada giliran Jinyoung. Seulgi saem membongkar isi tasnya.

Mata Jinyoung membulat sempurna melihat bungkus obat obatan jatuh dari dalam tasnya.

Otomatis semua teman teman kelasnya menoleh dan sedikit terkejut.

"A-aku tidak tau mengapa itu ada di tasku, saem! Aku bersumpah!"

Jinyoung berdiri sambil menatap saem berharap guru wanitanya itu percaya.

Sementara Guanlin masih berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Jinyoung menonton apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Ia juga melihat semua obat-obatan terlarang yang jatuh dari dalam tas si manis.

Guanlin melirik Daehwi yang antusias menuduh Jinyoung habis-habisan. Tapi Jinyoung juga terus membela diri.

Sepertinya teman-teman sekelas sudah menaruh curiga pada Jinyoung. Gerah melihat si manis tersudut seperti itu, Guanlin tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas yang tampak dalam suasana menegangkan.

"Aku akan membela Jinyoung, izinkan aku untuk berbicara."

Suara tegas Guanlin membuat teman-teman Jinyoung menatap ke arahnya tidak terkecuali Jinyoung, Daehwi dan Seulgi saem.

"Aku adalah tetangganya, aku sangat kenal baik dengan Jinyoung. Aku selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, bahkan semalam, kami berdua menginap untuk belajar bersama. Dari jam pelajaran olahraga hingga aku ke ruang UKS, dia bersamaku terus. Kau jangan pernah mencoba menuduh si galak ini, aku berani maju ke pengadilan untuk membela Jinyoung. Atau mungkin, menghajarmu, tuan Lee Daehwi."

Guanlin menyilangkan tangan penuh percaya diri sesekali memberikan Jinyoung kedipan mata. Mengisyaratkan kepada si manis bahwa,

"Tenang saja, ada aku disini."

"Hey, orang bodoh pun tahu, mana yang jujur dan mana yang berbohong. Kalau benar Baejin yang melakukannya, mungkin dia tak akan mengizinkan ssaem menggeledah isi tas-nya. Logikanya, Baejin tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Seseorang telah mengkambing hitamkannya,"

Lanjut Guanlin lalu menatap tajam ke arah Daehwi.

"Satu lagi. Ciri-ciri seorang pecandu narkoba bisa dideteksi dengan cepat. Apa kalian pernah melihat Jinyoung bolos sekolah? Sakit? Atau, alfa?"

Guanlin kembali melirik tajam dan menyeringai licik ke arah Daehwi.

"Jika pelaku sebenarnya mempersulit keadaan, aku berani membayar ahli psikolog untuk mendeteksi kebohongan di dalam kasus ini." ujar Guanlin panjang lebar.

"Akan ku diskusikan dengan pihak sekolah."

ucap saem kemudian mengambil obat tadi lalu melenggang keluar dari kelas yang mulai ribut kembali.

Jinyoung yang merasa risih karena ditatap teman temannya langsung membereskan tasnya lalu mengambilnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kelas tapi berhenti sejenak melihat Daehwi berada di depannya.

Jinyoung menatap matanya beberapa detik lalu mengerutkan kening merasa ada yang aneh.

Jinyoung mendengus kesal kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar kelas.

"Tunggu Jinyoung-ah! Kau mau kemana?!"

tanya Guanlin sambil menahan lengan kecil Jinyoung.

Mau tidak mau Jinyoung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mau pulang.."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

Jinyoung hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban.

Dengan sekejap, Guanlin dengan dua kaki panjangnya berlari cepat untuk mengambil tasnya yang berada di kelas kemudian kembali lagi menemui si manis yang menunggunya di koridor.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan sekarang. Menyusuri koridor sekolah lalu berjalan keluar sekolah.

Untung saja tidak ada satpam saat itu, jadi mereka bisa meloloskan diri tanpa ada hambatan. Lagi pula hari ini tidak akan ada pelajaran yang terisi karena sedang ada rapat guru di tambah lagi dengan masalah obat tadi.

"Huft, tak kusangka kau akan terlibat dalam masalah besar. Yaaah, masalah yang datang dari orang yang tak menyukaimu. Tapi tenang, ada aku!"

Jinyoung haya terdiam tidak menjawab ucapan Guanlin barusan, mungkin sedang berpikir dan mengingat ingat ketika dia menatap mata Daehwi.

Jinyoung berhenti tiba tiba membuat Guanlin menoleh dan menatapnya penasaran tapi Jinyoung diam beberapa saat.

"Ada apa, Baejin-ah?"

Guanlin menatap manik Jinyoung heran.

"Aku pikir, itu bukan Daehwi."

Jinyoung balas menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Guanlin terlihat semakin kebingungan sekarang.

"Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu, dia bukan orang yang jahat, walaupun aku tidak terlalu akrab, dia beberapa kali tersenyum kepadaku."

Guanlin tampak mengerutkan kening berpikir.

"Hmm.. Dan suaranya bukan seperti Daehwi biasanya. Aku merasa aneh melihat tatapan matanya."

"Jangan-jangan, dia jatuh cinta padamu!"

Oke, kali ini candaan Guanlin tidak di gubris karena Jinyoung sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Mereka berdua sekarang berjalan melewati taman. Jinyoung yang masih dalam pikiran tidak karuan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di bangku taman lalu menghela napas.

"Apa aku akan dikeluarkan?"

Jinyoung menengok ke arah Guanlin yang ikut duduk disampingnya.

Tampaknya si jangkung sedikit shock mendengarnya.

"Yak Baejin-ah, kau berpikir terlalu jauh! Sekarang begini. Yang telah membawa nama SMA ini harum adalah prestasimu di olimpiade sains. Dan yang membuat SMA ini menjadi SMA paling banyak diminati adalah karena prestasimu di sini! Guru Olahraga tadi pagi kan berkata padaku bahwa kau adalah murid terpandai di sini, aku saja sampai dia hukum gara-gara mengganggumu."

Jinyoung yang mendengar Guanlin yang mengoceh panjang lebar menahan senyumannya.

Guanlin membuang nafas lalu memandangi naungan dedaunan pohon taman sambil berkata,

"Sekolah akan berpikir dua kali jika mereka mengeluarkan anak emasnya yang sudah berjasa besar. Namun jika hal itu tetap terjadi, aku akan mengeluarkan sebuah kekerasan tanpa kau duga."

Jinyoung yang tadinya menatap lurus ke depan sekarang menoleh menatap Guanlin bingung.

"Kekerasan? Kau selalu saja main fisik! Sudahlah, aku tidak mau melibatkanmu terlalu jauh."

Mungkin terbawa suasana, Jinyoung menyenderkan kepala di bahu lebar Guanlin lalu si manis bergumam pelan,

"Begini saja sudah cukup membatu."

Guanlin membiarkan si manis bersandar di bahunya. Kesempatan seperti ini jarang terjadi bukan? Dia harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Besok mungkin saja Jinyoung kembali pada mode galaknya.

Selang beberapa menit, Jinyoung sudah merasa sedikit lega akhirnya membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian berdiri.

"Ayo ke rumahku! Jangan lupa janjimu ingin membantuku membereskan rumah."

"Baiklah, seorang pria sejati tidak akan mengingkari janjinya," balas Guanlin.

Jinyoung tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan langkah menuju rumahnya diikuti si jangkung itu.

Akhirnya dua sejoli itu sampai di depan rumah Jinyoung.

Sang pemilik rumah membuka pagar rumahnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu diikuti bodyguard-nya di belakang, ah maksudnya Guanlin.

Si manis tampak sangat terkejut melihat pintu rumahnya yang ditempeli kertas dengan tulisan berwarna merah.

"Menderita atau mati denganku?"

Jinyoung membaca tulisan di kertas itu, ia tampak sedikit ketakutan. Jinyoung melangkah mundur menabrak badan Guanlin yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya sedaritadi.

"Ada apa Jinyoung-ah?" tanya Guanlin dengan nada cemas.

"I-itu seperti darah.. "

Jinyoung membiarkan Guanlin melihat apa yang sudah dia lihat.

Si manis yang mulai takut meremas seragam Guanlin. Badannya sedikit gemetar.

"Apa maksudnya itu Guanlin-ah?"

 **TBC**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

 **Kalo nemu typo bilang yaa**

 **Dont forget to comment!**

 **Komennya dibutuhkan sodara sodara :'v**

 **Jangan jadi sider ~T_T~**


	7. Sedm (Guanlin POV)

**_"Aku tidak akan melepaskan orang yang membuat Jinyoung seperti ini!_**

 ** _Tidak akan."_**

 ** _–Lgl_**

 **GUANLIN'S POV;**

Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan menurutku, dari semalam juga sudah baik karena Jinyoung bersikap sangat menggemaskan kkk.

Ah, tapi dia sedang terkena masalah berturut turut, aku tidak bisa merasa senang untuk saat ini.

Sekarang aku berdiri di belakang tubuh mungil seorang Bae Jinyoung. Tetangga sekaligus senior ku sebenarnya. Dia lebih tua tapi aku tidak suka memanggilnya hyung.

Coba lihat saja wajah imut dan menggemaskannya itu, dia bahkan terlihat jauh lebih muda daripada aku.

Aku terus memperhatikan Jinyoung yang hendak membuka pintu rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia berjalan mundur dan menabrakku.

Aku melihat gerakkan badan mungilnya yang memperlihatkan ketakutan dan gemetaran.

Ada apa?

Aku menatapnya lalu menyuarakan isi hatiku,

"Ada apa Jinyoung-ah?"

"I-itu seperti darah.." nada suaranya saja bergetar.

Aku menyipitkan kedua mata melihat secarik kertas yang dia tunjuk lalu maju menghampirinya.

Jinyoung mengikutiku dengan memegangi seragam sekolahku penuh takut.

Bahkan saat ketakutan saja dia menggemaskan.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku mengambil kertasnya lalu meneliti tulisan dan isinya.

"Menderita atau Mati denganku?"

Aku mengernyit heran setelah membacanya.

"Siapa pun penulisnya, jangan mengganggu anak ini. Dan, mati? Cih, mati saja sendiri! Repot sekali," batinku.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Guanlin-ah?" suara ketakutan Jinyoung benar-benar membuatku geram. Tangan mungilnya sekarang memeluk lenganku.

Aku tak mempermasalahkan Jinyoung yang memeluk lenganku dengan takut sebenarnya. Aku sebenarnya senang sekali, tapi sekali lagi ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Aku menatap lurus ke depan, tepat pada pintu rumahnya.

"Sebentar. Semalam, kau bercerita tentang sosok yang mencekikmu. Lalu saat di sekolah, kau terkunci di kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, Daehwi menuduhmu dengan semangat yang berapi-api dan kelihatannya seperti dendam. Peristiwa beruntun ini tidak boleh kita tanggapi dengan tinggal diam. Dan untuk tulisan merah ini memang darah, baunya amis. Ayo, masuk!"

Aku melepaskan lenganku yang tengah dia pegang itu lalu menggunakannya untuk merangkulnya dengan hati-hati.

"Masuk?! T-tapi Guanlin-ah.."

Aku tidak akan melepaskan orang yang membuat Jinyoung seperti ini!

Tidak akan.

"Sudah tenang saja, ada aku disini!"

Aku menoleh kearahnya sekilas lalu mengusap-usap pundaknya dan sesekali menepuk-nepuknya pelan meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"A-aku bukannya takut! Sungguh, aku hanya.. Ah sudahlah ayo masuk."

Akhirnya dia menyerah kkk.

Ketika umurku lima tahun, rumah ini baik-baik saja dan penghuninya sangat ramah, mendiang Tuan Oh. Namun sejak kedatanganmu ke sini sebelas tahun yang lalu, Tuan Oh sedang berada di kantor polisi entah ada urusan apa. Aku curiga ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa aku kira dengan logika.

Mendiang kakek Jinyoung yaitu Tuan Oh atau ayah dari ibunya Oh Suzy yang sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Bae Suzy itu adalah teman akrab Pamanku. Mereka sangat akrab seperti saudara. Mungkin hampir seperti kita kkk.

Akhirnya kami berdua tiba di depan pintu rumah ini. Aku berhenti melangkah menatap Jinyoung yang tengah memasukkan kunci pada knop pintu.

"Baejin-ah, apa kau kenal dengan tulisan tangan ini sebelumnya?"

Tampaknya ia berpikir sejenak.

Diam seperti itu saja sudah sangat imut.

"Aku tidak kenal dengan tulisannya, tapi itu seperti tulisan lama. Maksudku, seperti tulisan orang orang jaman dulu. Apa kau berpikir seperti itu juga?"

Aku terkekeh pelan lalu meremas kertas yang tadi kemudian memasukkannya ke tong sampah pinggir pintu.

"Bisa saja yang menulis tulisan darah ini adalah

ahli sejarah, ahli kaligrafi sino Korea, atau mungkin orang baru belajar hangul."

Jinyoung mengerjapkan mata lucu kemudian berpikir sejenak kembali.

Ah sial!

Dia benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi bibirnya yang sengaja ia manyunkan seperti sekarang ini.

Aku sungguh ingin merasakan bibir mungil lembutnya itu berpangutan dengan bibir seksiku

ini.

Hahaha. Kapan itu bisa terjadi?

"Dan.. Kau masuk duluan yaa!"

Jinyoung mendorong badanku masuk ke rumahnya membuat lamunanku buyar seketika.

Akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam rumah Jinyoung karena tubuh terdorong lalu memperhatikan seluruh isi ruangannya.

Dan,

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Sungguh aku terkejut bercampur shock.

"Ada apa Guanlin-ah?"

Tampaknya Jinyoung penasaran karena reaksiku. Aku masih mematung di tempat ketika

ia berjalan ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

Reaksinya bisa di tebak, sama sepertiku.

Mata bulat Jinyoung bertambah membulat sempurna melihat isi rumahnya sudah rapi seperti sebelumnya.

"A-apa apaan?!" pekiknya dengan suara khas yang selalu ku dengar itu.

Setelah sadar, aku segera menutup mulut yang tengah membuka. Aku langsung membantingkan diri ke atas sofa.

"Wooohoooo! Rumahmu ajaib, Jinyoung-aaaah!"

Aku bermain-main di atas sofa milik Jinyoung seperti di atas sofa sendiri lalu melemparkan tasku sembarang arah.

"Ajaib kepalamu!"

Jinyoung hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanakanku seperti biasa.

"Tak kusangka, mungkin tulisan darah tadi adalah tulisan keberuntunganmu! Hahahaha, empuk sekali sofamu!"

Setelah berucap, aku kembali melompat-lompatkan diri di atas sofa.

Terus melompat, lompat terus!

Sampai,

BUGH!

Headshoot, man.

Jinyoung melempari tepat mengenai kepalaku dengan tas yang ku lempar sembarang arah tadi.

"Dasar idiot! Pulang sana aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu karena rumahku sudah rapi."

Galaknya~

Jinyoung berjalan memasuki setiap ruangan di rumahnya, mungkin memastikan apa memang semuanya rapi.

Aku masih memperhatikannya.

Lucu sekali wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat

Aku turun dari sofa ketika melihat Jinyoung naik ke lantai dua. Dia benar-benar memiliki refleks yang bagus, dia langsung melirikku yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya bosan.

Cute.

"Dasar menyebal-"

Ucap Jinyoung tidak selesai. Lalu,

"Guanlin-ah.. Kau yang membukanya?"

Ia menatapku tidak percaya.

Mataku beralih menatap ruang mendiang kakek Jinyoung dengan pintu menganga minta untuk segera dimasuki.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung

menggerakkan kaki panjang nan mempesonaku ini masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa ijin dari si manis.

"Yakk! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk?!"

Lucunya, dia menarik seragam bagian belakangku tapi aku terus melanjutkan langkah masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Appa, maafkan aku karena melanggar perintahmu. Aku anak yang tidak berguna. Tapi ini semua karena tetangga bodoh itu, sungguh!"

Itu Jinyoung yang bermonolog sebelum mengikutiku dari belakang masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Kkk lucu sekali, bukan?

Sekarang aku berada di dalam ruangan yang sangat membuatku penasaran sebelumnya.

Aku melihat banyak benda-benda aneh berbentuk patung lilin dan melihat banyak peti-peti yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu khusus.

Di dalam sini juga terdapat banyak lukisan abstrak yang tak berbentuk menurutku.

Lantainya dipenuhi debu, dan beberapa barang lainnya ditutupi kain putih yang sudah pudar dan lusuh.

"Guanlin-ah.. Sebaiknya kita keluar ne?"

Suara halus Jinyoung seperti ketakutan. Kkk~

"Jinyoung-ah, kau bilang di dalam sini tidak ada apa-apa, tapi ternyata? Ruangan ini dipenuhi barang-barang!"

"A-aku juga tidak tau kalau benda seperti ini ada di dalam, Guan."

Aku mulai berkeliling dan takjub melihat isi ruangan yang kuno ini.

Tak sengaja melirik peti mati di sudut tembok ruangan. Peti mati itu benar-benar dipenuhi debu dan sarang rayap tapi aku tertarik untuk mendekatinya.

"Apa peti mati itu ada isinya?"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Semakin mendekat.

Aku merasa ada yang menahan lenganku.

Ternyata...

Tenang, itu tangan Jinyoung.

"Yak! Jangan coba coba menyentuh apapun. Ayo cepat keluar, perasaanku tidak enak masuk di ruangan ini. "

Lengan mungilnya menarik paksa tanganku dan berniat keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mungkin kami akan keluar dalam sekejap jika tidak terjadi,

BRAK!

Tiba tiba pintunya tertutup sendiri.

Jinyoung berlari menuju pintu cepat cepat dan meraih gagang pintu dan berusaha membukanya.

"Terkunci?!" pekiknya.

Aku hanya memperhatikan punggung kecil yang terus berusaha membuka pintunya.

"Guanlin-ah! Bantu aku membukanya! Aku tidak mau terkunci di dalam ruangan ini ditambah lagi berdua dengan makhluk idiot sepertimu!"

Kkk~

Padahal aku tidak masalah jika terkunci dengan makhluk manis seperti Bae Jinyoung.

 **TBC**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

 **KALO NEMU TYPO BILANG YAA**

 **JANGAN LUPA KOMMENT-NYA**

 **JIHOON MASIH AGAK LAMA NONGOLNYA.**

 **TUNGGUIN YA, MAAP KALO NGEBOSENIN :'V**

 **TETEP BACA YA :'V**

 **THANKCHU~**


	8. Osm

**_"Guanlin idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"_**

 ** _–Bjy_**

"Guanlin-ah! Bantu aku membukanya! Aku tidak mau terkunci di dalam ruangan ini ditambah lagi berdua dengan makhluk idiot sepertimu!"

Walaupun mendengar teriakan Jinyoung, Guanlin tetap diam tak bergeming ia malah terkekeh.

"Bukankah bagus jika kita berdua berada di ruangan ini? Aku suka hawanya, dingin dan sedikit membuat tengkukku meremang."

Jinyoung masih terus bersikeras membuka pintu yang terkunci dan Guanlin sengaja membiarkannya kesusahan sendiri.

Kaki Guanlin kembali berjalan ke arah peti mati yang yang sebelumnya membuat dia penasaran.

Jinyoung yang fokusnya berada pada pintu tidak menyadari bahwa Guanlin mulai membuka peti mati tersebut.

Peti terbuka.

Dan isinya–

Ternyata,

Banyak tulang belulang berukuran besar dan keras.

Jinyoung baru sadar ketika mendengar suara tulang belulang itu terjatuh di lantai. Ia menoleh mendapati Guanlin yang sudah membuka peti mati itu.

"Guanlin idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" pekik Jinyoung histeris.

Sementara Guanlin mengambil salah satu dari tulang keras dan besar tersebut lalu melangkah ke arah Jinyoung yang kesusahan membuka pintu sedaritadi.

"Minggir!"

Jinyoung yang mendengar suara Guanlin segera menepi.

Guanlin langsung menghancurkan gagang pintunya dengan tulang keras dan besar yang ia layangkan membuat gagang pintu rusak.

Setelah itu Guanlin langsung menendang pintu dengan keras hingga kayu engselnya patah.

Jinyoung membulatkan mata melihat aksi brutal seorang Lai Guanlin.

Pintu terbuka seketika.

Setelah pintu berhasil terbuka, si jangkung melempar tulang keras dan besar itu sembarang arah.

"Nah, terbuka!"

Guanlin menepuk-nepukkan tangan meluruhkan debu lalu menatap Jinyoung yang masih membeku di tempat.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo keluar."

Jinyoung menghela napas pelan, meredamkan rasa marahnya pada sosok tinggi yang membantunya untuk keluar walaupun dengan merusak pintu.

"Kau harus memperbaiki pintunya nanti," Jinyoung berbicara tanpa menatap Guanlin.

Guanlin yang mendengarnya terkekeh geli

"Haha, mengganti pintu itu hal yang mudah bagiku."

Setelah itu, Jinyoung berjalan keluar ruangan yang sudah setengah hancur itu lalu menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Guanlin lagi-lagi ikut menuruni tangga mengekori Jinyoung.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba tiba pintunya tertutup? Dan tulang apa itu? Apa kakekku seorang peneliti fosil?"

Jinyoung sekarang duduk disofa sambil memegang keningnya pusing. Ia membiarkan Guanlin duduk disampingnya.

Guanlin menopang dagu mendengar ocehan Jinyoung sambil berpikir.

"Yang aku pegang tadi adalah tulang kering manusia, bisa aku kenali dengan mudah. Tapi, tulang kering manusia yang satu ini berbeda. Kepadatannya melebihi batas normal, dan kayu dari peti mati itu terbuat dari kayu khusus pengawet tubuh. Dan kalau dikira-kira, tulang kering tadi adalah tulang dari orang dengan tinggi badan yang sama denganku. Aku berani bertaruh kalau Kakekmu bekerja sebagai..."

Guanlin yang sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya langsung mendekatkan bibir tebalnya pada telinga mungil Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Guanlin dengan antusias.

Guanlin kembali membuka mulutnya, berniat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tukang kremasi mayat. Booo!"

Jinyoung yang sudah kesal setengah mati mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sialan kau Lai Guanlin!"

Guanlin?

Ia tertawa dengan puas.

Puas sekali sepertinya

"Bwahahahahahahahah..."

Tangan kecil Jinyoung memukuli Guanlin bertubi tubi sampai Guanlin jatuh telentang di sofa.

Si mungil yang kelewat kesal itu naik dan duduk di atas perut Guanlin lalu memukuli dada bidang Guanlin sekuat kuatnya.

"Rasakan ini bodoh! Idiot! Aku benar benar marah sekarang! Masih sempat bercanda disituasi seperti ini hah?! Ku bunuh kau!"

"Iya-iya maafkan aku, hahahah aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf, aduh si galak ini, muahahahahah..."

Guanlin masih terus tertawa melihat Jinyoung sedang marah.

Tiba-tiba Guanlin menahan kedua tangan Jinyoung dengan kuat sehingga si manis berhenti melancarkan aksinya memukuli dada Guanlin.

Kali ini Jinyoung berontak ingin melepaskan tangannya yang masih di genggam sangat kuat oleh Guanlin.

"Yakk! Lepaskan bodoh!"

Jinyoung menggerakkan kedua tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman kuat Guanlin tapi tidak bisa.

Dengan gerakan yang tiba tiba Guanlin menarik tangan Jinyoung hingga badan mungil itu jatuh menindihnya.

Sudah tertebak reaksi Jinyoung,

membulatkan mata melihat wajah Guanlin yang sangat dekat.

"Lepaskan tanganku.."

Yang di dominasi menurunkan volume suaranya sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Menggemaskan.

Guanlin tersenyum menyeringai sambil tetap menahan tangan Jinyoung yang berusaha berontak.

"Lepas, katamu? Ck, tadi kau sama sekali tak menghentikan pukulanmu padaku."

Sekarang deru nafas Jinyoung sudah bisa terdengar oleh telinga Guanlin. Si tampan melemparkan senyum ah bukan, dia menyerigai dengan menawan.

"T-tapi kau membuatku kesal bodoh. Baiklah, aku tidak akan memukulmu lagi. Jadi lepaskan tanganku ya?"

Jinyoung mencoba menatap Guanlindengan puppy eyes tapi masih tidak mempan.

"Yakk! Guan bodoh, lepaskan! Kau dengar tidak?! Kubilang LEPASSS!"

Kali ini Jinyoung berteriak tepat di telinga Guanlin yang dihadiahi tutupan di mulut dengan telapak tangan besar Lai Guanlin.

"Mphh!!"

Jinyoung menggeleng gelengkannya kepala kuat berusaha menyingkirkan tangan besar itu.

"Diam! Kau mendengar sesuatu?!"

Jinyoung yang sedari tadi berisik kini diam sejenak sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Tangan Guanlin masih menutup mulutnya. Kemudian Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak dengar apa apa.

 ** _PRANG!_**

Dengan refleks, Guanlin melepas bekapan pada mulut mungil itu karena mendengar bunyi yang lebih keras.

Jinyoung yang mendengar itu juga langsung menyingkir dari atas tubuh Guanlin.

Keduanya berdiri dari sofa.

"Seperti suara piring pecah dari arah dapur. Apakah di rumahmu banyak tikus? Diam-diam, kau jorok juga Bae Jinyoung!"

"Jorok kepalamu hah?!"

Guanlin mulai lagi sepertinya.

Guanlin yang sadar ini bukan waktu bercanda akhirnya berjalan ke arah dapur untuk memastikan.

Di dapur sekarang terlihat pecahan piring dan gelas yang memenuhi lantai dapur.

"Siapa pun itu, keluarlah! Apa kau orang yang sudah mencekik Jinyoung? Atau, penebar ancaman pada tulisan darah di kertas itu?"

Guanlin berteriak-teriak sambil berjalan mengitari dapur, sesekali memukul peralatan di dapur agar sosok misterius itu keluar.

Guanlin terus berteriak kesal karena Bae Jinyoung-nya diganggu.

Jinyoung yang sedaritadi mengikuti Guanlin dari belakang merasakan hawa yang kurang enak.

Sekarang Jinyoung yang jadi ekornya.

Jinyoung juga melihat pecahan piring dan gelas yang berserakan.

Tiba-tiba,

 ** _BRAK!!_**

Tubuh mungil Bae Jinyoung terdorong keras hingga menabrak tembok.

Siapa yang melakukannya?

Bukan Guanlin.

Tubuh Jinyoung tidak bisa bergerak lehernya seperti dicekik seseorang padahal dia tidak melihat siapapun.

"Akkh.. G-guan..lin!"

Guanlin yang panik tidak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang. Dia juga mematung di tempat.

Jinyoung memegang lehernya yang seperti dicekik itu. Dan badannya tiba tiba melayang seperti diangkat seseorang.

Kaki mungil itu tidak menyentuh lantai.

"J-jinyoung?! K-kau melayang!" teriak Guanlin tidak percaya.

Sementara Jinyoung,

"Uhuk! Ahkk-"

Ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya frustasi dan air matanya keluar karena kesakitan.

Kaki mungilnya bergerak gerak menendang tapi tidak ada siapa siapa.

Guanlin terlihat panik dan tidak tau harus apa dengan ragu ia mendekati Jinyoung yang sedang kesakitan itu.

 ** _BRUK!_**

Tubuh Jinyoung jatuh ke lantai.

Jinyoung jatuh terduduk bersandar di tembok, ia tidak sadarkan diri dan di leher ada bekas berwarna biru.

 **TBC**

 **UW UW UW INI PENDEK YA?**

 **HEHE**

 **VOMMENT JANGAN LUPAAA**

 **MAAP KALO NGEBOSENIN ~T_T~**

 **SEKALI LAGI JANGAN SIDER PLEASEU**


End file.
